1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device enclosure, and more particularly to an electronic device enclosure which facilitates assembling.
2. General Background
An electronic device, such as computer or server, requires regular maintenance for sure of working well. To facilitate maintenance of the electronic device, an enclosure of the electronic device is often designed to be quickly and easily opened for access components received in the enclosure. Taiwan Patent No. 539147 discloses a computer enclosure which includes a hood, a base and a pair of connecting mechanisms. Each connecting mechanism includes a first lever having opposite ends pivotally connected with the hood and the base respectively, and a second lever having opposite ends pivotally connected with the first lever and the base respectively. The hood is swung apart from the base by means of the connecting mechanisms. However, each connecting mechanism requires at least two levers, it is unduly laborious and time-consuming to assemble the connecting mechanism with the hood and the base.
What is desired, therefore, is an electronic device enclosure which is easily assembled.